1864
by Archykinz
Summary: Katherine never put her blood into Damon or Stefan. She was going to that night but before she could tragedy struck. Please Review.


Stefan's POV

It was complete and totally chaos this humid, summer night in 1864. Mystic Falls was in an absolute uproar as vampire after vampire was being taken into custody to be destroyed. My father took away the love of my life, Katherine Pierce.

She was my one and only and my dad was determined to destroy her and end her existence. "They shouldn't be here." he had said the night before.

He just doesn't understand that some vampires still have good inside of them. He believes that they are all demons sent to earth to destroy us all. That isn't true! Some of them just ran through some very bad luck.

I didn't care what happened to me tonight. I had to save her from the town leaders. If I failed I would rather die than to be without her I decided.

I lay sprawled out on the bedroom floor, in shock, as blood dribbled down my neck onto my white dress shirt. Just seconds before Katherine had announced to the town what she really was when she bit into my neck. I had gotten vervain in my blood stream.. I blamed my father, and watching him drag her away like she was a dog was too much. The pain showed in her eyes as she tried to grab for anything to stop her from going to her demise but she was just too weak.

Somehow, someway, I had to get her to safety, or she would be out of my life forever..

I gathered my thoughts quickly and jumping up I ran frantically to Damon's room down the hallway on the left.

I threw the door open startling Damon. "Hurry, Damon, they took Katherine! We have to try to save her." I cried huffing and puffing in the doorway.

I saw just a bit of shock, then hatred and betrayal pass over his face followed by concern.

"Let's go!" he said jumping up off the bed where he had been relaxing.

We ran out to the front yard and gasped as we were hit with yells, screams, begs, moans, and the stench of death. I had never seen the town like this!

Out of the corner of my eye I caught sight of Katherine, with a muzzle over her mouth, being carried into a trailer where they were collecting the vampires.

"She's over there." I pointed to the right.

"Okay, I think I have a plan to get her out of this." Damon schemed, "Go make a diversion of sorts to get them away from that trailer. I will get Katherine to the cover of the woods and we will wait for you there. Go now and hurry!"

I snapped to attention and sprinted towards the woods. "Hey, Father, there is one over here trying to escape from that house. He just ran into the woods. Hurry before he gets away!" I yelled and ushered hysterically.

I watched as he quickly grabbed the vampire compass and ran off with his faithful vampire hunters to begin a wild goose chase to an imaginary vampire. I trailed behind them to not seem suspicious before swinging back around to help Damon.

Damon's POV

I lingered in the shadows until the hunters and Stefan had disappeared before stumbling clumsily over to the trailer that my only love lay in. This was no fair to her, she had done nothing wrong! Once I got closer I walked slower up to the back door in case there was a straggler staying behind.

To my dismay there was a huge lock on the door preventing me from continuing with the successful escape. I pounded my fists on the door in frustration at the sudden turn of events. _What to do, What to do? _ I tried to wrack my brain for an epiphany to help because I didn't have much time.

Suddenly, a sentinel appeared around the right side of the trailer catching me off guard. He held a sword in his grasp and took a swing towards me and missed.

"Thanks man this is just what I need." I said lunging forward knocking down the guard. The guard hit his head against a rock and was immediately out cold.

"Wow, what bad luck!" I said seizing the sword off the ground.

I dashed back to the door and wacked violently at the lock until it broke off and landed with a thud on the ground. My heart leaped with happiness, it was all going to be okay. I would forever be with Katherine. I swung open the door and looked into the darkness. She was right there near the door but I wouldn't be able to carry her alone. Arg where's Stefan when you need him!

Luckily, he came running out of the woods at that very moment.

"I need help, Brother. " I said. We both took a hold of her and began to run off to the woods.

BANG! I didn't have to look to know something bad at just happened. The hunters were back and they were angry.

I watched Stefan's eyes go wide with shock. He sunk to his knees and fell backwards to the ground below. NO, not my brother, not my little brother! Sweat popped out on my brow as I pulled Katherine towards the woods. I would not give up till it was over!

BANG! I knew it was over then. I looked down at my chest where the blood gushed out like a torrential flood. I was getting lightheaded and the pain was too much. It hurt to breathe. I fell to the ground beside Katherine. I was far too weak to stand. I looked over at Stefan who no longer suffered from the intense pain I was in. You could say I was jealous of him right now.

I looked up into Katherine's eyes and I could see the pain and sadness in them. She really did love me there was no doubt of that. I reached up and took her hand in mine with the last remaining strength that I had and heard her whisper through her muzzle, "I loved you, Damon, and only you," before I succumbed to the darkness of death.


End file.
